A Matter of Souls
by Shuna
Summary: Sometimes our lives and plans don't go as we hope. This is basic human knowledge, but we always forget. As is this ancient secret has been. Accidental HP/DM and incest in the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Only thing I own is the dream which came over me one night, which resulted this fic. The caracthers belong to JK Rowling, or Las Vegas for that matter.'_

_Warning: Harry/Draco slash._

**Impromptu newly-weds and family feuds**

The first thing he noticed was that the covers were slightly warmer. Harry didn't mind, he had been freezing over the summer, which had grown cold ever since Voldemort had showed himself in the Department of Mysteries.

The Dementors had immediately gone over to Voldemort's side, and started to breed, making the summers grow cold.

Harry was used to a mere blanket, something which usually was a blessing in the warm summers, but this year, it was a curse.

Therefore, this thick cover was a much welcomed change.

Harry snuggled himself with more of the priced thing, and discovered that something was holding it back.

Annoyed, he pulled it over himself, and another voice grumbled "Hey, leave some for me!"

Harry froze, and turned to see a pair of tired grey eyes and blond hair.

Harry shrieked in surprise, and tumbled out of the bed, hitting his head on the bedside table before he landed on the hard floor.

He groaned, and rubbed the side of his head, before he slowly rose up, to see the cause of his current distress, or so it would seem. Harry's hand searched frantically for his glasses.

"Looking for this," the voice mocked, and swished… something in the air.

"I don't know, I need my glasses to see that far," Harry said icily, and finally his hands made contact with the glasses, and he gratefully put them on, only to see what he hoped was wrong.

One naked Draco Malfoy was currently lying on his stomach on a king size bed, and playing with Harry's wand.

Harry groaned again. "I have finally lost it. I should go to St. Mungo. Now."

"Oh, don't be that pessimistic. I thought Gryffindors were more… cheerful." Draco smiled sweetly.

Harry really wanted to punch that blond git in the face, badly. "Have you considered that we are both naked, both slept in a king size bed, and we most likely had sex?!"

The blond boy stopped smiling, and stared at his jet haired companion for a second.

"No, I would have remembered if I committed such an act with a half-blood," the latter was said with such venom that Harry was surprised that the blond haired idiot didn't grow fangs on the spot.

Harry looked down for a minute, and picked up an empty bottle of Vodka.

He put it on the bed, just as he found another bottle, this time Bourbon. He picked it up to, just as he found a bottle of half full Dom Peringnong, whatever that was.

"Maybe this has something to do with it?" Harry asked allowed noticing Draco's puzzled expression.

Both boys stared at each other before Malfoy declared, "Well, I'm taking a shower, and then I'll contact my father. You better be gone when he comes, _Potter._"

"I have no wish to see your father, or any Death Eater for that manner. I want to forget this," Harry scoffed. He waited until Draco had stridden off into the bathroom before he went to find his clothes.

He found two bottles of water, with a tag on it; _This water is not here so you can drink. The water in Las Vegas can be bad for your stomach, even in tiny doses. Therefore we recommend you to use this water to brush your teeth. If you have drunken water from the spring and feel ill, please come down to the reception and we will give you medicine._

Okay, so they were in Las Vegas. Good to know where you were at least.

Then he found…

A used condom.

Harry shuddered. No. They had done it. They really had done… it.

Desperately, he went back to his clothes search and found his robes lying in the left corner of the large room, with a stack of paper lying on them.

When he looked closer they resembled professional documents.

With his name along with Malfoy's, saying that they were married now.

Just as the statement dawned to him, he fainted.

He woke some time later, when ice cold water splashed on him, followed by "Get up Potter!"

"NO!" Harry screamed, as he looked around, and found the face of his so called husband hovering over him.

"_Potter_, I realize that I am still half naked, but you have to see this." Malfoy was wearing black trousers, and was currently dragging him to the bed, and pointed at the video camera. "I found it in the bathroom and happened to touch it and then…" he let the words hang in the air, as he hit the play button.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw what was on the video camera.

"SWEET MERLIN!" Harry yelled as he covered his eyes. "Turn it off!"

The other boy didn't comply, as he continued to watch the videotape with morbid fascination.

"We really were drunk," he said slowly, as both were having an orgasm on the video tape. "I don't remember any of this."

Harry chocked when he saw the video. He tried not to watch as he got dressed.

"I assume you don't remember this either," he stated icily.

Malfoy turned to his arch enemy with a raised eyebrow. The Gryffindor was handing a document to him.

Reluctantly, the blond Slytherin accepted the document, and skimmed through it.

"WE'RE MARRIED NOW?" Malfoy shrieked in surprise and jumped off the bed with the documents, waiving them frantically about.

Harry said nothing as the blond haired boy behaved exactly how he wanted to, running around, screaming, throwing a tantrum.

Harry felt more paralyzed by the fact that he and Draco Malfoy, of all people, had gotten married and had SEX in Vegas. He wanted to thrash out too, like his… husband was doing, but he guessed had to get over the shock first.

"Merlin," Malfoy groaned, as he tripped, and fell down on the floor, panting hard.

Harry nodded woodenly.

"You know what?" the blond haired boy suddenly sat up, with a gleeful look on his face.

Harry shook his head.

"Now we can practice magic without being notified by the Ministry!"

This shook Harry out of his stupor. "Could you say that again?" he inquired politely.

The young Slytherin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Since we now are married, we can do magic without being prosecuted by the Ministry." He being more patient than the annoying Gryffindor deserved.

Harry stared at his husband for a brief moment. "We can? Cool!" he added after the realization of what he was capable of doing sunk in.

"_Potter_, are you always this slow?"

Harry smiled at the question. "I'm a bit shocked… husband," he answered, enjoying the look of horror that crossed Malfoy's face.

Malfoy looked like he was deeply disturbed by the sentence. "Don't say that!"

Harry shrugged. "What I find interesting is that neither of us feel like we drank the other night, no Death Eater would be interested with me being able to do magic outside Hogwarts, if not…"

Harry stopped, as something struck him. "Maybe… the headmaster?" he mumbled to himself.

"Eeeeeewwwww!" Malfoy shivered in disgust.

"I agree," Harry said.

"Can we both forget this? I mean, get lost and go on with our lives, me hating you, you hating me?"

"Erm, Malfoy, first off, I'm a Gryffindor. Second, how do you suggest I get away from here without drawing suspicion?" Harry drawled.

"Magic," The other boy suggested half heartedly.

"Don't you think people have noticed that I'm missing?" Harry shot back, more harshly than intended.

Malfoy was about to fire a nasty hex at the Gryffindor, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"And what are you two doing here?" a silky voice asked with false politeness.

Harry gapped at the man, known as Lucius Malfoy. Where the hell had he come from? He hadn't heard any crack, and he hadn't noticed the door being opened, and secondly there was no fireplace in the room.

"That question is something we want you to answer, if you can father," Draco answered politely. "You see, both of us woke up here with no idea how we got here."

Lucius' grey eyes were locked with his son's for a bit, before his eyes met with the green eyed teenager. "Well, I have no idea," he stated coldly. "I have business associates here in Las Vegas, and they informed me that you two had been seen at this hotel. I wondered what you two were doing here, so I had to see it with my own eyes."

Harry said nothing.

"You two are very lucky," the older man stated. "This city has been tainted for a long time," he finished with a sneer.

"Tainted?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How?"

"You don't want to know," Lucius answered coldly, before pulling his son to his feet. "Come along you two!"

Harry trotted out of the room with his wand hidden under the sleeve in his sweater. He liked the idea of being able to use magic, even though he didn't get why he was allowed just because he was married. But it was rather useful.

"_Potter_, you better say goodbye with your surname," Lucius said. He released Draco from the grip he'd had and was currently pacing in front of them.

Harry frowned at the sentence. "My surname, sir?"

"You are no longer a ," Lucius said, tossing out the statement like they were discussing the weather.

"Excuse me?" Harry sputtered.

Lucius turned, and asked confused; "You didn't see the mail?"

"Mail?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "What mail?"

"The Ministry sent you a letter, explaining everything. Didn't you get it?" Lucius' eyes narrowed when Harry told him that he hadn't received any mail that week.

"Really? Well, if that's so, then this isn't the place to discuss this," he growled. He turned on his heels, and both teenagers looked at each other in confusion, before they both followed the elder Malfoy down the hall.

As they all made it to the elevator, Harry clutched his wand even closer. If he told anyone that he didn't fear Lucius Malfoy then he wouldn't lie, because he didn't.

He feared what Lucius Malfoy was capable of.

Minutes later, they all found themselves in a brown room, which could have been cozy if it wasn't for the ugly paintings of dying trees and cities on the walls. The painting were Muggle creations, so at least they didn't hear the paintings scream.

"Well, this shouldn't take too long. Read this, it will explain everything better than I can." Lucius tittered impatiently, while he poured himself a cup of tea from the table on the left. "I would advise you to read the whole thing before you either drink or eat." The statement, although intended as an offhand remark, sounded like a warning coming from Daraco's Father. Harry took the papers with a slightly shaking hand.

Harry shifted in his seat, as he skimmed through the documents he had received.

_Dear Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._

_It has come to our notice that you are not the only heir of Abraxas Malfoy. Your father left us some documents which were lost twenty years ago, splitting his fortune between his second son and yourself. Your brother, Leo Abraxas Malfoy, was born 31 of July, in 1980. His mother, Lily Potter decided to keep her son, a term Abraxas Malfoy agreed to. However, Lily Potter died on 31 October, 1981. Your father did not take the boy in, so the child was handed to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Now that Mr. Abraxas Malfoy has deceased, the boy is now your charge, if you want him to be. _

Harry stopped reading. He looked up at the neutral face of Lucius Malfoy, his brother. His brother.

Harry shook his head and sighed deeply.

"What does it say?" Draco asked.

"Apparently I'm your uncle," Harry answered woodenly.

Then something struck him. 'Oh shit! I slept with my brother's son! He's so going to kill me when he finds out.'

"WHAT?"

'Draco, please don't say it.' Harry prayed in his mind. 'Please don't.'

"First we find that…" Harry turned sharply, and threw a glare at his husband/nephew clearly saying don't go there.

The looks the boy's shot each did not go unnoticed by Lucius, who quietly ordered, "Draco, come here!"

Draco shot Harry a 'get the hell out of here!' look, before he obediently walked towards his father.

Both locked eyes with each other, while Harry looked horrified and attempted to force his legs to run. But they declined Harry's urgent request, and to Harry's great distress Lucius' face turned from neutral to angry, and from angry to outraged.

The Death Eater forgot all about magic and charged at the terrified boy sitting on the sofa.

Harry barely managed to throw himself off of the sofa before the man could lay a hand on him. Lucius Malfoy ran into the sofa, throwing his cane up in front of him before he could hit the back of the furniture with his chest. The cane snapped in two, and Harry only looked back once before he dashed out of the room.

After that, he didn't look back. He could, however, hear Lucius Mafoy stumble after him. Sooner than Harry would have liked, Lucius was behind him. The two men ran through the street, down the sidewalk, and out of the city itself. The sun slowly began setting, but the two men were oblivious to the dusk starting around them as they ran into dessert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge of Sorts**

Harry was crouching under a natural fort made of rocks located somewhere in the desert near Los Vegas. He was exhausted. He had run in almost a straight line for what seemed like hours.

On a paved asphalt road.

He had stumbled some time ago and fallen off the road, while Lucius Malfoy had continued to run. He probably didn't see his prey falling; they had both become tired and dehydrated as they ran. It was probably their magic which kept them going so long without breaks.

After Harry had fallen off the road, he had allowed himself to catch his breath. Then he sneaked off to some rocks standing in the desert, the only natural hiding place in the open landscape, where he was currently resting his tired legs, for now.

He knew his prosecutor would find him sooner or later. He was a skilled tracker after all.

But for now, Harry was better off than him. He was at least armed with a wand. He was able to use it, due to the… act he and Draco had committed the night before. Right now he was thankful for it, even though it was the same situation which had gotten him into this mess.

He looked over his fort of rocks. They were big, and there wasn't anywhere else to hide as far as he could see. If he decided to travel it could lead to problems. By day he was out in the open, and it was very hot. He could risk a stroke.

If he strode off by night, when it was cooler, he would have a trained warrior with experience on tracking prey in the dark after him. Besides, who knew what lurked out in the desert?

There was no water at his current sanctuary. He had checked twice. He would have to spell water to himself. That was a survival matter. Just as the wand. But, what if someone other than Lucius or the Death Eaters discovered him? Or, in worst case scenario, what if he was caught by Voldemort? Or maybe his captor would be a werewolf or a representative from the foreign Ministry?

His… brother was way too experienced with politics. He could bend a banana in his favor. And he would manage to get hold of Harry if he was alerted of Harry's temporary custody. To Harry's great discomfort Lucius had papers claiming that he was Lucius' charge, and he would take full responsibility. Besides, Harry hadn't done anything illegal, so they couldn't keep him in custody for long…

He must have fallen asleep after his rather depressing thoughts, because suddenly he woke up.

He tried to stand up, to discover that his legs didn't support his weight. He tried again, but to no avail. 'Great. Another problem, which I can't solve.' It was getting too much for him.

He looked up at the sky. The sun shone over the horizon. He didn't know how long it would take before it got dark. It was beautiful. The sun was glowing orange, with the clouds nearby drawing the sky. And there he sat, with paralyzed legs.

Footsteps sounded from somewhere. Harry snapped his wand towards the sound, which very soon revealed itself to be his prosecutor and brother.

Harry hesitated to fire the hex on his lips. This was family after all. It hadn't stopped the other man hours ago as he learned what Harry and Draco had done the previous night, but still…

"Why aren't you firing?" the blond man observed, or rather criticized with his tone. "I have no weapons, but this knife." The man drew out a 12 inch long dagger, which he had somehow hidden in his sleeve. It had a beautiful, golden handle with a white eagle on top.

"I assure you Leo that I can kill you very fast, so I would advise you to fire right now, while you still maintain the upper hand."

Harry gulped. He did not have any problems believing his brother, who happened to be 26 years older, when he was only 16. "Do you always carry that?"

"Of course," the man sneered in disgust. "You never know when it could be used, especially in our world."

Harry shrugged. In truth, it wasn't that surprising.

He lowered his wand, slowly.

"What are you doing, boy?" the man snarled. "I am your enemy! I can easily rip your throat out!"

"Then why don't you?"

"That is a question you should ask yourself, you foolish boy," Lucius snapped, taking the wand from Harry's hand and pointing it toward his heart.

Harry was almost scarred of how indifferent he felt over the situation. He didn't understand why he wasn't frightened, after the entire situation was bad. This was a man who had tried to assassinate him when he was twelve years old, and just after he had freed Dobby from his cruel master. This was a man who came from a family which was very close to the Blacks, and who probably shared the same habit; killing off the impure part of the family.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Lucius asked in a low, dangerous voice, as he grabbed Harry's hair and forced the boy up.

"No." Harry wasn't afraid of the other man. He was afraid of what he could do, but not of him. And right now, he wasn't afraid of what the man was going to do. He didn't know what it was, but he was not scared.

"I am one of The Dark Lord's elite Death Eaters. I can give you over without blinking, and I know what he wants to do with you." The man continued. "I can silence what you and my son did without alarming the US Ministryr, and I can just use you as a puppet to make sure that the right side wins. And you are not scarred?" the man inquired in cold disbelief.

Harry didn't say anything.

The man dropped him furiously on the ground. Harry hit the stone fort floor hard, and rolled off to the ground further below. He groaned, but was able to stack his legs under his body, though they were trembling.

"Still not frightened?" Harry could hear the man coming towards him.

"No." he answered, not bothering to look after Lucius, he had lost his glasses. "I'm not afraid of you, brother."

"Yes." Lucius cut in. "We are brothers. You are my charge if I want you. What's wrong with your legs, Leo?" It was a change of topic, but not tone.

"I don't know." Harry replied. "I couldn't move them shortly before you came." He was waiting for a snide remark, something the man would say to hurt him. And he wouldn't be hurt. Nothing the magical people said hurt his feelings the way it did when his relatives said them.

"Exhaustion, I would guess, unless your legs are yellow. That could indicate a very dangerous disease which runs through our blood." Harry felt a hand grab his shoulder to steady him, as another one pulled up his pants on his left leg. Suddenly, the man tensed. His grip dug into Harry's soft skin, but it didn't hurt.

Harry looked up, confused as he heard his brother choke, "You are infected..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories**

The word sounded odd to Harry. Infected? … with what? The disease Lucius had just recently ospoken about, the one where the legs went yellow, or something else, less or worse?

Lucius had turned the boy, so that Harry could look his brother in the eyes.

Or, rather would have, if his glasses were on.

"Wait, don't tell me," Lucius suddenly broke the silence in two. "You drank something, didn't you?"

The man didn't let Harry answer the question. "You must have done it; Palleo usually shows when the victim has drunken strong alcoholic beverages. Besides, you two must have drunken quite a lot yesterday."

"What's Palleo?" Harry asked quietly, trying to turn the subject away from his "marriage" to Draco.

"A disease," Harry fought against the urge to roll his eyes at this, he had guessed so already. ", which usually starts in the teens. It's not contagious, but it runs through the blood of many a Pureblood family. It was designed centuries ago, to rid the world of wizards, by a wizard ironically enough."

The man took a deep breath before he continued. "Your legs indicate that it's starting to spread through your body. Soon, your skin will turn yellow all over. Then, you'll slowly cease to feel pain others inflict on you. As it starts being harder to feel pain, you might grow fangs and horns, it depends how aggressive the disease is."

Harry squeaked as he heard the last part, his eyes widening with shock.

"Therefore many with this disease walk around with masks, which traditionally shall be made by the carrier of the disease." His brother went on, unfazed by his little brother's brewing distress.

Harry said nothing, trying to make the information process into his mind.

"If it's a rare, aggressive one which runs in your veins, then your eyes might fall out…"

Harry yelped in fear, imagining the pain rushing through his eyes.

Lucius cracked into laughter. "You really believed the last part, didn't you?!"

"That wasn't funny!" Harry shrieked in anger, and tried to knock the man down. He failed, since the other man was quite stronger, and had no problems holding the smaller boy still.

"Actually, I think it was." Lucius chuckled, before he put Harry into a body bind.

Harry felt himself being carefully put against the hot rocks, and his brother put his glasses on. He could finally see the scenery, which had become quite dark, since the sun had hidden itself under the horizon. Now, the stars were awakening.

"Now, Leo, we should discuss what to do with you." The man waved Harry's wand in the air, and he felt that he could speak.

"First off, we can't send you off to the school, so don't even think to plead. Second, your illness will spread faster if you are put to the stress which your Headmaster is so notoriously known for, and I'll flatly refuse it. And, you are my charge, so if he tries to, I'll have the last word." His grey eyes were studying the boy closely, probably waiting for an attack.

Apparently he had forgotten that Harry was petrified.

"Tell me, are you still clinging to your name?"

He really hated the man right now. No, wait, not hate, he reserved that thing for Bellatrix and Voldemort. It felt like hate at least when he thought about them.

Lost in thoughts, Harry was taken by surprise as Lucius snapped his fingers in front of him. "Leo! Are you listening?"

No, of course he hadn't been listening. Not properly anyway…

"Clearly, you're not listening to your betters, my brother. I think this has something to do with your upbringing, though I cannot blame my father for letting you rot in peace. But no longer." Harry felt the spell fade, and he was able to move his own limbs on his own accord.

"You could just leave me out here to die you know."

Lucius stared dumbly at Harry.

"Are you…" the man seemed to be at loss of words. "In our culture, not caring for the ones who are ill is frowned upon."

"But The Noble House of Black honors the tradition of killing those who have filthy blood in their veins. Aren't they close to us?" It felt odd to say us, strange to think himself like a Malfoy and not Potter.

"Leo…" the man frowned. Now, he also seemed to have problems swallowing the new name, probably because he wasn't that angry now. "Yes, we are a bit too close when family counts. Our families also have same traditions, but that's a matter of personal belief, not family."

Harry blinked in surprise, and observed just how dark it was. And just how light color the man had on his hair. "But I am complicating things for you, unless you plan to give me over to your master."

"Of course not!" the man gave Harry a look which could kill.

"Why not?" Harry challenged, feeling rather reckless.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE THE CLOSEST THING I HAVE TO MY FATHER!" the man roared, showering Harry in spit.

"He is dead, Potter! He died only a week ago, because of the dragon pox. Though I did not agree with him in many points, I miss him. And here you come, an orphan child which is the last link to my father, with barely six months left. You are going to stay with me, until that day comes."

Harry opened his mouth, but in truth, he couldn't say what he was thinking. Sirius' death still hurt, and he couldn't bring himself to tell this man that he was the most selfish man Harry had ever met.

Not when the man had said something like that.

'Stupid honorable Gryffindor,' Harry cursed to himself. 'Hate it when they do that kind of thing to you, but you refuse to use it yourself, though it would be fair'

"So then, will I just be hidden away until I die?" Harry instantly regretted the words. One moment he could see his Potions Master telling him that he was just as arrogant as his father. 'But I wouldn't know any of that, would I? But he was like Lucius, then maybe it's time to change.' Harry thought darkly, realizing that his thoughts were arrogant too.

"You…" Lucius seemed to be near exploding point. "Yes." The man finished full of contempt. "You will not kill yourself like some others in our line have. People who are infected with Palleo have a habit of killing themselves, especially those who have been brought up by Muggles. They get into fights, relishing the power they have while they feel no pain. And then the injuries they get kill them before the disease."

The man waved Harry's wand in the air. "It's seven am in the morning in England." The man observed. "We have been gone for more than ten hours."

With that word, the man gave Harry something, and the smallest son of Abraxas Malfoy felt the pull of a Portkey.


	4. Chapter 4

**He Knows**

When the world finally stopped spinning and pulling, Harry found himself in a very big room, sand colored with white furniture. It looked like a living room. There were only two sofa's and a table. Still, it looked well placed and elegant. And he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was misplaced here.

No. Harry was misplaced. But Leo, Leo belonged here. He was a Malfoy, his name was LEO, Lion in Latin. A fitting name for a Gryffindor. Leo was ill, Leo was The Boy Who Lived, but Harry was the thing which had the title.

'Take away Harry and there might not be a Boy Who Lived.' Harry thought darkly to himself.

"Father!" Harry heard Malfoy's, no, he corrected himself, Draco's voice behind him. Harry turned around to see him standing in the doorway, eying Harry critically with his hard, gray eyes.

"It was a mistake bringing you here." Harry's "husband" told him. "If The Dark Lord finds out that you are here…"

"But they won't find Harry Potter, they'll find Leo Abraxas Malfoy. And Leo Malfoy is unknown to everyone but us," Lucius cut his son off, as he too appeared out of nowhere. Maybe it was an inherited trait.

'And I was missing when that ability was left out. Maybe I was at the toilet.' Harry had to fight against smiling, that last line was actually funny.

"But _Father_! If you're right about the disease which may run through his veins, and The Dark Lord discovers that we do have a relative with Palleo, what do you think will happen? At best, he will turn _Pott_... no, Leo into a personal assassin!" Draco turned towards Lucius. "He would be better off in the desert! No offense, _uncle_."

Draco turned his head towards Harry, and sent him an apologizing look.

"I did point it out as an option." The jet haired teenager said quietly, trying to make his mind suppress that Draco Malfoy of all people had made an apologizing gesture to him.

"Even he understands that Father!" The young, blond wizard was a Slytherin, and probably had many other fights like this in his lifetime.

'Probably the reason why he was so good on riling him and Ron up,' Harry thought.

"Draco, Leo, your arguments are pointless." Lucius crossed his arms, and put on his coldest face and voice. "He will stay here until I say otherwise. No mean looks, or words will change that. I am the Master of this house, and my rules apply whether you like it or not."

"What about the workers in the Ministry?" Harry suddenly remembered, talking more to himself than the others. "They know. What if they spread the word out?" He asked his older, more experienced brother, just wondering what the answer was.

Lucius smiled coldly, almost mockingly at him. "Nice try, Leo, but to avail. They cannot say anything to another besides to those who the matter concerns. As you and I are the ones whom it concerns this time, they can't owl your Headmaster. He still has the claim over Harry Potter, but not you."

And with that, the man disappeared, leaving the two boys alone with each other.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked Harry after some minutes of silence. "Because if you are... you know, I should just introduce you to Cap."

Just as Draco said so, a pop was heard, and a small House-elf came. "Yes, Master Draco Malfoy sir?" the house-elf was dressed in an ugly frock that was black with soot.

"Cap, this is Leo. He shall be treated like I, Mother or Father. Do you understand?" the creature nodded glumly, not looking at either of them.

"Good." Draco waved the house-elf over to Harry. "Order something, anything you want. We have way better food than Hogwarts," the blond boy bragged.

"Um, I'd like cornflakes and pumpkin juice, please." Harry said uneasy with the idea of asking a house-elf from this house to give him something to eat. But anyway, Harry mused to himself, he would treat them better than The Malfoy's, if they treated every house-elf like Dobby, of course.

He hoped that they didn't, with all his heart. If they did, then he promised himself that he would free them all. He smiled to himself, he was after all a Malfoy and they needed to listen to him, so if he donated a sock there and maybe a robe there... it might work.

Draco rolled his eyes, like Harry was the weirdest person in the universe. "Cornflakes? You want cornflakes?"

"What's wrong with cornflakes?" Harry crossed his arms, and glared defensively at his nephew.

"It's Muggle food, silly!" Draco argued.

Now Harry rolled his eyes. "And what food does the mighty Draco Malfoy feel is appropriate for his Uncle?" he drawled.

Draco just raised an eyebrow. "Cap, bring us rose juice, pumpkin mash, and omelet."

Cap bowed, and aperated away.

"Pumpkin... mash?"

"It's good." Draco urged Harry to sit down by the table. "Much better than cornflakes."

"Isn't omelet a Muggle dish?" Harry just had to ask, though he had a feeling that it was a rather foolish question.

"Nope." Draco shook his head, giving a Harry a look which clearly said that he, Harry, was an idiot. "It's wizard food."

"What difference is it between wizard food, and Muggle food? I mean, it's food, right? It's supposed to be eaten, and we eat it to keep being alive." Harry groaned, regretting he had brought up the subject.

"Wizard food was invented by wizards. Cereal and cornflakes were invented by Muggles." Just as Draco said so matter of factly, the food arrived on their platters.

Harry poked the pumpkin mash, before he slowly began to eat. He wasn't really that hungry, thus he had wanted cornflakes. But the pumpkin mash tasted good. He slowly sipped on the rose juice. He grudgingly had to admit to himself that the liquid was delicious as well. Just as the omelet was. It was filled with potatoes, onion, ham and cheese. But, he wasn't able to eat up everything, no matter how much he tried. As Harry half finished the food, Draco was staring at him.

"You eat slowly." Draco observed in a snarky tone.

Harry nodded around the pumpkin mash. He had just discovered which spices weres in it. It was filled with spices, making it taste like it was a mixture of sweet and spicy. Harry wouldn't have served it for breakfast though, it fitted better as a side dish to either lunch or dinner.

"I mean, you eat even slower than my mother." Draco continued., giving a pathetic attempt to insult him.

Harry swallowed the pumpkin mash. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" he asked the blond boy sarcastically.

"Nope," Draco smiled sweetly, indicating that it was, and a rather bad insult as well. "Just pointing out that you are a damn slow eater. I think we have to fatten you up a bit up , you are a bit light for your age."

"You are aware of that growth isn't necessarily connected with your eating habits?" Harry snorted, before he took another sip of the rose juice.

"But often it is."

"Often isn't the same as always." Harry replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Master Malfoy sir, are you finished?" Harry jumped, as Cap appeared right beside him.

"Yes, Cap. It was lovely, thank you."

The creature started at him so long that Harry was afraid that it was paralyzed. "New Master says thank you." he muttered to himself. "New Master says lovely food." Then he grinned and took Harry's plate. "Me like New Master."

Draco's gray eyes darted between Cap and Harry. "Why do you thank the house elf?"

"Because he served the food, and it's polite to do so. Weren't you taught manners when you were a kid?" Harry smiled to himself, though he had a feeling that Draco wouldn't feel the sting of the insult.

"Talking about manners, you two have actually been very impolite by eating food together. It's against The Code." A book landed on the table. It was one of the biggest books Harry had seen in his life. It was blue, with golden writing. _The Code of Palleo_, it read.

Harry wanted to ask Lucius how he was able to appear from nowhere, but thought it was better not to ask that question.

"The Code?" Harry asked instead. "Like special rules for those with this disease?"

Suddenly, Harry caught the smell. It was horrible, and indescribable. The only thing he recognized was burned flesh and blood, but there was more in it which Harry didn't recognize. He was surprised that he did not catch it before now.

"Yes." the blond man sighed, like Harry was the stupidest person on earth. "Apparently, you have to dress differently, and wear this mask for two weeks." He put a plain, white mask on the table. "Read it, while I take a shower."

The man strode off, leaving Harry with the book and the mask. Then Draco stretched, before he too went away, leaving Harry alone with the giant book.

Now, Harry was alone, and decided to read the book, since he was a bit curious of his disease, and his brother had told him too.

The book was awfully heavy, and Harry had to stand up and use all of his strength to flip the cover of the book, and then he had to be careful with flipping the pages, because the pages were very, very fragile. The text was good though, and the letters were big, so Harry had already read ten pages when Draco came back, behind him.

"Your brother is a killer, you know."

Harry stopped reading. "And what made you draw that conclusion, husband?" he said as he got back to reading. He just felt like calling the other boy that, for no obvious reason. Maybe the disease he apparently had caused insanity.

He had to check that up, he decided, as Draco retorted icily; "You have never smelled that before, have you? But I'll tell you what it is. That smell..." Draco paused as he was going to reveal a big secret. "Is the smell of chopped heads. Didn't you know?"

Harry didn't answer the blond boy, just kept on reading the book. He didn't want his nephew to know how much this conversation was disturbing him. He hoped that it was a joke, something Draco just said to anger or scare him.

As he kept on reading he noticed that the creator of the disease was a pure-blooded wizard who came from Norway, Ulf Pedersson. It was actually quite interesting. Or would have been much more if he wasn't too occupied with trying to ignore the blond git.

"Of course you wouldn't know. You have been brought up with Muggles. They aren't able to do that. They're weak." Draco went on. "They aren't able to do magic. I mean, what's the purpose of your life without magic? Can you tell me that?"

Harry kept on trying to ignore Draco, and kept holding his eyes fixed on the book. His eyes were getting sore, and he hoped that his eyes wouldn't drip. He blinked some times, before he tried once again by all his might to shut his husband out of his world.

_Today, there is no record of what the feud was about. Some believe that it was a matter of blood status while others claim that his wife bore a squib, and did not set it out to die, which was not only common, but the only way to keep it hidden. _

_The woman and man started doing witchcraft openly, in front of the churches in many places of not only Norway, but also Finland, Sweden, France, Spain and even in England. Their goal was not only to spread fear, but also to trade with various wizards and gather information. They only remained civil as long as they had anything to gain. As soon as the couple learned what they had come for, then they betrayed them. _

_This went very hard on the wizards in Finland, who were the most vulnerable in Europe. A war between The Russian and Finnish wizards had taken place a few years ago, which left them few in numbers. The Russian wizards had a big influence on the Wizarding World at the time, and had made the rest of the Wizarding World cut out all contact with Finland. Anne Pedersson, Ulf's wife, had distant relatives in this country. Thus she was able to persuade the country to give her the Amulet of Song, the key element in their revenge._

"Father...?" Draco suddenly asked, ripping Harry's fragile concentration without realizing it. His voice had changed from gleeful, to a worried tone. "What's wrong?"

Harry turned, looking at a very pale Lucius Malfoy. His hair was wet from the shower, his clothes had a menacing red color, and his hands were shaking. Harry noticed that the man held a scroll, probably a letter.

"He knows." Lucius said in a shaky voice. "The Dark Lord knows of your existence."

_AN: Look what the cat dragged in! Yes, I know I haven't updated in ages. That was why I have written an extra long piece for you. And, some of you may have noticed that this chapter has less mistakes. The reason is that I have finally got a Beta. Thank you Jazz! _


End file.
